


Yurushite

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Post Tenkai Hen Overture, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-18
Updated: 2008-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Todo lo que han vivido hoy, será borrado el día de mañana, ese es el castigo de los Dioses por revelarse en su contra. Basado en la película Tenkai Hen Overture. Seiya y Saori.
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido, Pegasus Seiya & Saori Kido, Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido





	Yurushite

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

Saori se encontraba débil y herida, no podía moverse, y a pesar de que lo deseara su cuerpo no respondía.

Se encontraba en el santuario, agotando quizás sus últimos momentos de vida.

La inevitable pelea que sostuvieron con Apolo había sido infinita. Ella también había hecho uso de su poder y entró a la pelea muy al pesar del Caballero de Pegaso.

Sus Caballeros yacían a unos metros de ella, malheridos, apenas habían librado el enfrentamiento, todos estaban inconscientes, y el cuerpo de Seiya lucía peligrosamente inmóvil.

— ¿Será este el fin…? He dejado de ser la Diosa de la tierra —recordó cuando le entregó el báculo a su hermana Artemisa a cambio del perdón para sus Caballeros. Sintió algo cálido en su pecho y en ese instante pensó en él—. Seiya… cuando amanezca no recordarás nada de lo que ha pasado, ni siquiera a mí, te he liberado del sufrimiento que para ti supone ser un caballero.

El caballero de Pegaso entreabrió los ojos, había escuchado el susurro de su nombre; enseguida sintió que una oleada de dolor lo invadía, al tratar de levantarse descubrió de donde provenía el malestar: Su brazo estaba roto. Giró la cabeza tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido hacía poco. A pocos metros vislumbró a Saori.

Se levantó a como pudo, y se tomó el brazo roto tratando de mitigar el dolor. Pronto descubrió que su armadura estaba hecha añicos y que Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki estaban no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba. Siguió avanzando, aunque penas podía, necesitaba verla una vez más.

Llegó hasta la Diosa, se arrodilló junto a ella y tomó delicadamente su mano.

— Estoy aquí, todo ha terminado.

Saori le dedicó una sonrisa y posó una mano en la mejilla del castaño. No importaba cuan herido estuviera, aún podía ver la chispa de la determinación en Seiya. Apareció su acostumbrada sonrisa en la cara del muchacho, ésta le producía una sensación tan agradable en la boca del estómago. Siempre había sentido eso teniéndolo cerca.

— Seiya, perdóname por todo este daño, has sufrido demasiado por mi culpa; pero, pronto todo el dolor acabará y, no recordarás nada, esta pelea, tus amigos… yo, quedaremos borrados esa fue la decisión de los Dioses, su castigo por revelarnos. Pero llevarás una nueva vida…

— ¿Qué tonterías dices? —negó él con la cabeza—. No necesito otra vida, mucho menos una donde no estés tú ¿No entiendes? Esto no representa ningún sufrimiento porque lo hago por ti, así sea lo que quieran los Dioses, nada podría hacerme olvidarme de ti, nada…

— Me gustaría mucho volverte a ver algún día…

— No… ¡NO! No te vayas…

Saori cerró sus ojos ante la mirada atónita de Seiya, quién insistía en hacerla reaccionar sin éxito. Sin fuerzas el Caballero de Bronce comenzó a sentirse exhausto y los parpados reclamaban descanso y poco a poco los ojos se le fueron cerrando.

El viento meció sus violáceos cabellos mientras observaba el cielo, el día estaba irradiaba calidez, esperanza…

Saori observaba el vuelo de una parvada de pájaros cuando algo la interrumpió.

— Disculpe, es una tontería pero, éste lugar… siento que ya he estado aquí antes, es tan agradable. Usted me parece conocida pero no puedo recordar porqué…

— No se preocupe…

— Qué día tan bonito ¿no le parece? Por alguna extraña razón lo siento diferente…

— Sí, es un día muy bonito, quizás sea que en el mundo existe menos dolor.

— Quizás.

Ambos se sonrieron y eso resultaba aún más familia para él.

— Disculpe si le quité el tiempo con tonterías, espero algún día volverla a encontrar, hasta entonces.

—Hasta entonces —susurró ella.

Saori contempló el andar de Seiya en silencio, mientras una sensación agradable le recorría en estómago…

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada el 18/10/2008


End file.
